Problèmes De Amour
by XxEpicSunshine
Summary: Veronica goes by the name Ronnie, she's Paul's half sister…and is head over heels for Jacob. Seth is 'deeply' in love with her, thinking she is the one. Ronnie doesn't know what to do…here is her story growing up with the guys. M for lemons and limes !
1. Ronnie's the name

**Summery: Veronica goes by the name Ronnie, she's Paul's half sister…and is head over heels for Jacob. Seth is 'deeply' in love with her, thinking she is the one. Ronnie doesn't know what to do…here is her story growing up with the guys.**

**So. YEah. :] ENjoy people! It's been awhile sin**c**e I was writing stories...but here is what i got. :D!**

**

* * *

**

School. High School was a waste of life, she just wanted to get a real education and learn things that would really benefit her. Not numbers, or wasting an hour dissecting an animal. And that was so gross by the way, good thing Seth was her partner. The kid was fearless. But sadly, she was a sophomore. 2 and half more years of this crap. She sighed but then turned around when she felt a warm touch on her waist

"Hey Ronnie, spacing out again?" Jacob laughed, turning her full attention out of the lockers.

"Oh…Hey Jacob." A slight blush had fallen upon her small face, looking up at the tall handsome Jake.

"You're gonna be late, one more period, you can do it kiddo," He smiled, and she instantly smiled back, brushing her bangs out her face too look at him better.

"Yeah right, Mr. Gibson hates me, he wants to fail me without looking at my grades."

"Or are you just sleeping in his class?"

"Because he hates me!" She pouted, and saw Jacob laugh.

"Well, see yah," He turned, going the opposite way of her. The kid was fine…he got finer every day! She sighed, wishing she could get a little more then 'See yah,' and him walking away. It was times like this that made her think why didn't Jacob like her? They had great moments. But he showed nothing of being interested…and she was terribly shy to bring up the subject to anyone. She didn't really have any girl friends…her sole friends were just Sam and his crew. It's always been like that since they were kids, and she doubted it would change. She turned and went to her class, as if she wasn't drained enough…here goes Math.

* * *

"You're late, Miss Bennet." The teacher, whom was named Gibson, smiled at his student, who simply stated

"By a minute,"

"Still late." He grabbed his little book of tardy kids, and put a check next to her name. Great.

She rolled her eyes, and made her way to her seat, sitting with Seth, all the way in the back. Gibson started ranting about numbers, writing things on the bored that made no sense to her. Really, her tolerance with math was Zero.

"Why so late?" Seth teased, whispering while Gibson's back faced the chalkboard.

"Talkin' with Jake…" Seth made a small hurt face, which she didn't notice, but then immediately returned to his happy self.

"Oh, it happens. So I'm gonna see the football game, Leah is bothering me to see her cheerleader practice already…wanna go?" She looked at him, then smiled.

"Sure loser," She winked, she didn't mean it in a flirty way, but Seth's felt the butterflies in his heart fly around. She was beautiful, her skin was soft, and she was of a pale color. It wasn't a gross pale, but really pretty for her face. She had black hair that was waist length and sparkling light brown eyes. She was really short, reaching 4'9. And her body was a knockout. Her legs were thick and proportioned, her breasts a good c cup, and her ass defiantly not being flat. She was the definition of beautiful.

"Although, I'm not dressed for the occasion," She said, looking down at her white and blue striped dress, with her white flats with little kittens on them, and a blue bow at the front.

"It's fine, we'll just be sitting." Seth reassured, taking another glance at her beauty. He turned back to Gibson, whom was still ranting. Ronnie looked at the clock. 2 minutes passed…she groaned and raised her hand quickly.

"Sir, can I go to the bathroom?" He glared at her, it was a look of 'you're already going to fail this class, I don't care.'

"Go." He stated boredly and continued to rant and yell about numbers. She got up, waved at Seth, implying she wouldn't be back for a good 20 minutes.

* * *

She walked slowly to the bathroom, looking down at the old tile floor, taking all the time in the world. So she had plans now, sitting down with Seth watching the football guys beat each other up, and all the cheerleaders flap around with their pom poms. Hmm…well, at least Seth was there. He was looking at her weird…maybe she looked really pretty today. She thought she was pretty, not in a conceited way, but she knew didn't see herself as ugly. Why would anyone see themselves as ugly? Gotta look at yourself, and be like, 'damn, I'm gorgeous.' But that was her, and didn't stop the talk all the girls in the school said about her.

"Hey." She looked up seeing if the person was referring to her.

"Yeah. You," He grinned when she had a confused look plastered on her face.

"What's up? You're a senior aren't you?" She'd only really seen him from hallways, he was a grade higher then Jacob.

"Nothing. I seen you around…your name is Ronnie. Well your nickname is anyway."

"Yeah, stalker," She teased, and then walked towards him. They both faced each other, she had to look up at his 6 foot height. He really was a hottie…messy hair and all.

"Am not a stalker…just catching up on the schools cuties."

"Oh, so now you're a rude mouth." She was about to turn around, when he grabbed her shoulder softly. She didn't like guys talking like they knew her…it was rude to her.

"The truth isn't rude…" He smirked at the sudden blush.

"W-what are you doing cutting class anyway, what kind of senior are you?" He had taken his hand off her, then started to lean on the wall.

"I'm not cutting…I'm done with classes. Straight A student. And what are you doing?"

"Trying to go to the bathroom, but am being blocked by something!" She stated, and he laughed.

"Ok, sorry…see you around beautiful." He winked and walked away from her, causing her to look back in disbelief. Really…what the hell was that?


	2. No shame to his game

**Bonjour people! Hopefully you enjoyed the first one..._**

**The unknown senior is Sean Fairs...the actor. I made a blogger for all outfits and things that happen in the story on my profile.**

**SO. ENJOI :3  
**

* * *

Ronnie was walking back to class, she just stood in the bathroom thinking about what just happened…so she got hit on by an unknown senior. He was definitely hot, but she already knew Paul wouldn't approve of a senior. But a little flirting won't hurt, right? The kid was good with his words…really good.

She opened the door, seeing Gibson stop talking about his numbers, then start again…she walked back to her table, nudging Seth whom was into the lesson. The big difference between the two, Seth enjoyed math more then anything. He always managed to pass with the highest grade in the class, but he still talked to Ronnie half the time. She didn't get it.

"That was a long one, 40 minutes?" He whispered, putting his pen down on his notebook, it was scribbled with nonsense.

"Yeah. I was thinking. The weirdest thing happened," She whispered back as well, trying to look at Gibson and talk at the same time.

"What?"

"Some senior started talking to me. Whatta hottie man, I think I'm going to look into him." Although she had no girl friends, Seth was the first person she talked to about guys. And the only person…

"Oh. I see…what's his name?" Seth was highly upset and curious, and he sure wasn't going to let a senior get into the picture.

"I actually have no idea. Kinda weird now that I think about it. Well, it's a small school, I'll find out soon."

"Yeah." Not if Seth found out first.

"Anyway, when's the practice?" "Right after school, why…you busy?" Seth sounded upset, this she caught.

"No, no, just curious."

"Oh. Ok." Seth dropped it there, and picked up his pen again, and started writing down what he missed. Ronnie looked at him, then realized she was going to be bored for the rest of the 15 minutes. She put her head down and fell asleep, dreaming about Jake and the unknown senior.

The cheerleaders were some feisty girls. The football team were feisty too, they were like angry bears tackling each other, and this was just practice. Ronnie didn't understand the fun of that. But it was interesting in a way.

"Yeah! Go Leah! Kick ass!" Seth was yelling, it was slightly raining, and Ronnie wasn't in the best of all moods. The cheerleaders started to form a pyramid, with Leah going all the way to the top. Damn, that looked hard.

"Wow, Seth, she's talented."

"I know. Runs in the family," He laughed, and she rolled her eyes mentally, but laughed as well.

They both looked at Leah, whom was at the top already, performing with her pom poms. Then, in a blink of an eye, she had fallen. The bottom girl couldn't hold her balance and it caused the girls to tumble down. Leah fell down in the mud, yelling in pain from a distance.

"Shit, Leah! Stay here Ronnie," He jumped off the seats, and ran towards his injured sister. The football team didn't bother to stop playing, what guys they were. She sighed, being stuck looking at buff guys beat on each other, and a Leah screaming in pain, Seth trying to comfort her, and the bottom cheerleader saying 'sorry, sorry' again and again.

She thought it was best if she left, so she got up, when suddenly a ball came flying towards her. The thing almost hit her, flying by her side in a quick instant.

She picked it up, when she saw a football player running towards her. He ran up the seats, and threw off his helmet.

"Hey, you ok? Didn't hurt you right?"

"Uh, no. Here," She passed him the football, then looked in his eyes. It was the senior…wow, how ironic.

"So came to see me practice?" He laughed, grabbing the ball and putting it under his arm.

"You're funny, I just came to see a friend cheerlead. Don't flatter yourself." She smiled, then noticed the whole football team waiting on the senior. She felt bad, then as if he read her mind, he said

"Don't worry about them. So you're going?"

"Yeah. Football and injured cheerleaders aren't my thing," She giggled when he smiled. The kid had an angel smile…no lie.

"Football is fun, when you know who's playing. I'm number 23, make sure you look out for me at our next game,"

"What makes you think I'm going to your game?" She said surprised at his demanding tone.

"It'll be good luck for me, to have such a pretty girl rooting for me." She blushed, the kid said what was on his mind.

"Don't get cocky now, Mr. 23." She folded her arms, she wasn't going to give in.

"Gimmie your phone," He looked back at his team whom were getting annoyed. Really, he stopped practice for a girl?

"W-what?" She had grabbed her phone our her book bag, it was like an instinct. Trying not to be rude. He took it, punched in a few numbers, then gave it back to her.

"You better call me tonight. See yah Monday beautiful." He winked at her, and it was defiantly flirtatious. He ran down his helmet in one hand and the ball in the other. Ronnie looked at him, amazed at how demanding and easy he was with his words. She shook her head and was about to go, when she remembered something,

"Hey! Wait!" The senior turned around, almost at the bottom, and had a confused look.

"What's your name!" She yelled, and she coulda sworn she saw a smirk.

"Dameon! And your's beautiful?"

"Ronnie!" Dameon nodded his head, and turned back to his team. Dameon…what an interesting name. Day…me…on. Hehe, it was fun to say. Ronnie turned to her left, and started leaving the school to go home. She knew she couldn't mess around with a senior, Paul and them would not agree one bit. She had taken him off her mind, and started to head to her house. Then see Jake…hopefully it'd get her mind off Dameon.

She made him cookies. Jacob and them had been eating A LOT lately, it was so inhuman. She had to cook a lot at home, but she guessed the guys were just growing. Their bodies sure were, Jakes too. Mmm…

She was walking towards his house, when she heard noises in the backyard. Oddly, she saw his truck with the trunk open. She went inside his garage, only to see Jake sitting with some girl.

Who was she? Why was she so close to him? She wasn't even pretty! Her hair was ugly. Her face held no emotion. Her mouth was open like she wanted to say something. Why does he look so happy with her?

"Hey Ron! Uh, this here's Bella. Bella, this is Ron." Jake got up, putting a hand on the bike in front of him.

"Hey." Bella looked at Ronnie.

"Yeah. Hi." Ronnie was glaring at Bella. She immediately looked at Jake, the tight feeling the atmosphere was obvious to all of them.

"Didja want something Ronnie?" Jake asked, and Ronnie just stared at him in disbelief. Did she WANT something? Yeah how about seeing her good pal Jacob. Unlike this stupid whore whom he probably met for like…a DAY?

"No. Nothing, bye." She turned, and left the garage, when she heard Bella say

"I don't think she likes me," and then a soft laugh from Jake. Oh. He thought it was funny? Yeah. REAL funny. Ronnie had taken the cookies she made and crushed them with her tiny hand. The pretty plastic bag she put them in fell to the floor, along with the bow she wrapped it in. It was cookie mess on the floor. She didn't care, forget Jacob.

She was home now, and when she walked in, she slammed the door.

"What's wrong?" She heard Paul mumble from his mouth filled with bread.

"NOTHING!" She stormed upstairs, and slammed the door to her room.

"HEY! Don't yell at me like that! Go to your room!" Paul was the older brother here, he was in charge

"I ALREADY AM!" Ronnie opened the door to her room, then slammed it again.

"Shit man, girls and their periods." Paul shook his head, and plopped back on the couch and took some more bread.

Ronnie was furious. How could Jake let some girl in his garage like that? And sit so close! She laid down on her bed, then grabbed her phone angrily. She looked threw her phone, then called her new number she had gotten today.

_Dameon.

* * *

_

**Pweaseee review. If i know people are reading..& they like it, I'll update alot faster. **

**So if anything confusing, just ask :3 **

**Bye! Hope you guys liked it~  
**


End file.
